jack spicer x chase young- what is this feeling,
by dan the cupid
Summary: chase young starts to fell a strange filling, is it magic or a curse .chasexjack please revew
1. Chapter 1

im doing chase x jack fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi

chase awoke early in the morning, another shen gong wu had revealed it's self and chase knew it, he walked out into his domain. with his usual stern face and powerful stance, "suddenly he heard a knock on the door, and instantly knew who it was. "spicer" he said annoyed. but because it was habitat he opened the door anyway and let him and wuya in. "hay chase " said jack happily. wuya was right behind jack  
"hi chase" she said much less enthusiastically than jack. "so what wu are we looking for today" asked wuya "the paint brush of life" chase answered . "oo what's it do " asked jack. "it bring's anything you paint  
to life" said chase angry. "oh" said jack. "ok come on let's go" said chase leaving with jack and wuya behind him.

"so dojo were are we going again" asked raimundo "to the fall's of haji, it's actually a pretty nice place" said dojo "their it is" he said as he headed to a huge beautiful water fall. "wow it's beautiful" said kimiko

chase,wuya and jack came to the same water fall. "this look's like it's going to get me wet" said jack. "ya and" said wuya. " my make up's ganna run" said jack complaining. "look spicer, if you didn't want to come you didn't have to, and the fact that you can be 17 teen year's of age and wear make up is beyond me" said chase walking into a cave beside the water fall. "ya well at least im not a giant lizard" said jack under his breath. "what was that spicer" said chase turning around and glaring at jack. "hehe, nothing chase" said jack smiling nervously. "god your an idiot" said wuya to jack slapping her ghost hand to her head.  
chase turned back around and continued walking. they walked for about ten minutes until they came upon a chest above them that was hanging by a rope. "i'll get it, this is where my special talent come's in " said jack being cocky "just fly up their and get it" said chase."you got it" said jack flying up to the chest. just then omi and the other's came in "stop right there jack spicer" yelled omi. clay quickly used the  
wing's of tinabi to fly up their and grabbing the treasure the same time jack did. "well look's we've got ourselves a showdown" said clay. "so whats your game this time" asked jack. "a race to the wu,first one  
to get there wu win's" said clay. "done" said jack, then clay and jack the both yelled "xiaolin showdown".

clay started off he said "wing's of tinabi" and started flying to the wu. but jack run over next to him and pushed him aside and clay ended up face first into the wall. now jack was ahead and about to reach  
the wu when he got out his little flying things and he started to fly toward the wu. caly pulled him self from the wall "oh so you wanna play that way" said clay running over to jack clay then did the same thing jack did to him,except this time it was harder. and jack went flying off balance and was headed toward chase who didn't even have any time to move. jack landed face first into chase and kissed him by mistake.  
and they both went down together. chase quickly removed his lip's and spat on the ground wiping his mouth and jack doing the same. "watch were your going spicer!" said chase. " hay it's not like i mean to"  
said jack getting up from the ground. suddenly everything went back to normal and chase and jack both looked at clay who just won the show down. "well i guess i'll be seeing ya'll later" said clay as him and the other's got outta there pretty fast. chase was angry now. "well, that ended badly" said jack. "no what ended badly was you comeing here in the first place" said chase as he just turned around and  
started to leave. chase walked out of the cave and to the out side world. he was extremely irritated. the next morning chase woke up as usual early and bright. and once again heard a knock and opend it the door and sure enough it was jack. "why are you here,their are not even any shen gong wu that have revealed themselves" said chase. "i don't know just came to hang out i guess" said jack moving past chase  
allowing him self into his house. "i won't be here for long" jack added siting at the edge of one of chase's fountains. all chase could think to his self was "just a few more minutes, just wait a few more minutes" suddenly chase heard a sound come form jack's pockets. jack reach down in his pocket and he pulled out a phone. he answered it. "hay beautiful" said jack as he got up from the fountain,  
this how ever caught chase's attention and he started listening. "ya" said jack. "well we are going on a date" said jack again. "date" said chase under his breath. "ok i'll be right over" said jack as he hung  
up the phone "well bye chase" said jack as he started to leave.

chase just stood there kinda puzzled. "spicer has a date, i wonder who it's with, and what kind of woman would even date a creature like spicer" said chase "oh well at least he's not here to bother me" said chase  
walking back to his room. a couple of day's went by and a new shen gong wu revealed it's self. chase woke up early in the morning as always and waited for a knock on the door suddenly he heard it.  
chase opened his door which really was a huge rock like thing. but to his surprise he didn't see jack with wuya he saw pandabubba with wuya "pandabubba, why have you come here" asked chase.

"oh jack he hired me to take his place while he's gone" said pandabubba. "gone, gone where" asked chase in a calm tone "oh he said something about how he had to do something tonight or something like that" said wuya. "doing something tonight, it's shen gong wu, what could be more important than that" thought chase. "so shouldn't we get going" said pandabubba. "yes" said chase.

him, pandabubba and wuya were walking through a jungle. chase was deep in thought. "why would he not come for shen gong wu, he usually bother's like an insect," thought chase  
"hay is that it "asked pandabubba standing in front of a huge green temple. "yes this would be the place, come on" said chase going in the temple door's as they followed him in side  
"wow this place is really damp" said raimundo. "yes i agree you can not take a step with out touching water" said omi. " hay look up there" said clay the shen gong wu was being held up by vine's  
"i will get it" said omi as he reached for the shen gong wu but he felt someone else grab it to. but because their were so many vine's he couldn't see who it was. "who is there" asked omi

"it's me pandabubba " said pandabubba as he spit a leaf out of his mouth. "pandabubba? were is jack "said omi "kid hired me to take his place while he's out doing stuff" said pandabubba"oh well then pandabubba i challenge you to a xiaolin showdown" said omi "i accept your challenge" said pandabubba. "name your game,omi" added pandabubba. "who ever can swing on the most vine's to get to the shen gong wu first win's" said omi. "ok" said pandabubba and at the same time they both said "xiaolin showdown" and added a"gong ye tempai" . chase wasn't paying attention to the showdown he was deep in thought "why hasn't the worm  
come over, not that i would want him over there to bother me anyway. but still it strike's me as odd" he thought. suddenly omi won, the show down, and was all over and pandabubba was stuck above the ceiling  
in vine's. "ha take that" said omi. "ya well at least im not yellow and bald " yelled pandabubba from the ceiling. "good job omi" said kimiko. "ya,ya did great" said clay "well i do have to admit most of those  
move's where pretty cool" said raimundo. "ha chase and wuya how does it feel to be defeated twice" said omi pointing at chase and wuya. "don't get so cocky" said wuya. "we'll beat you next time, right chase" she added. but chase wouldn't answer.

" chase?" she said in question. chase snapped out of his thought's " yes, wuya what is it" said chase looking up. she just kinda looked at him and so did the xiaolin monks it wasn't normal for the great and powerful chase young to be so unfocused. "never mind" she said. "well come on kid's, let's get that wu back to the temple a.s.a.p" said dojo.  
"ya dojo's right come on guy's, let's get going" said raimundo and the xiaolin warrior's left. "come on we should be leaving as well" said chase "hay could you get me down first" yelled pandabubba from  
above them. "how did he, get up there" chase said to him self. wuya just gave him another look" you didn't pay attention to the showdown" asked wuya. but chase didn't notice he was to busy using is flips and kong fu to get pandabubba out of the vine's. pandabubba landed on his face. "you couldn't be a little more gentle" said pandabubba with his face buried in soil. "no, now come on, let go before it get's dark" said chase.

chase was back at his lair it had been two day's since pandabubba and wuya left and since the showdown. and chase was sitting down in his throne petting one of his big cat's, chase was getting irritated "jack hasn't been here lately, why" chase asked him self.  
"wait do i actually want that pest here" chase asked him self again. "that can't be right, no, that isn't it, maybe it's just bothering me that i don't know what he's doing" said chase to him self.  
"but why would that bother me it's not like i have ever cared before, this doesn't make any sense" said chase frustrated."wait did he put a spell on me,that's the only explanation, it has to  
be magic" said chase. "but why would he do that" said chase again. "maybe if i just go over there and talk to spicer, this will make more sense" said chase to him self he got up and walked out of his lair  
and started heading towards jack's mansion .


	2. Chapter 2

im doing chase x jack fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi

chase was at spicer's door he knocked and waited for five minutes but no one came to the door. thin chase noticed the living room light was on. "what could he be doing, that he can't answer the door"  
said chase. chase decided to go on in side he turned the door knob and went in. suddenly the smell of popcorn filled the air. then chase turned his attention to the living room where it  
sounded like a movie was playing when he walked in he saw jack asleep on the couch. jack had a red tank top with long black pants and his hair was pulled up in a ponytail his hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed. suddenly chase felt tingles  
come from his wast and rush up to his head. "yes i knew it, it is magic " said chase smiling he walked over to jack and was ganna wake him up and demand him to get rid of this curse but chase fell over a pop corn bowl and  
landed on top of jack instead. just thin chase's knee's became week and although he wanted to get up he couldn't. "what tipe of magic it this" said chase to him self suddenly he herd some one yell  
jack's name. "hay jack baby im done taking a shower we can watch the movie now" said a girl coming from what looked like up stair's. she was surpised to see chase and the position he was in.

"what are you doing" she asked. chase just fell side ways hanging off edge the couch catching him self with the palm hand on the floor, and looking like he had done it on purpose.  
chase suddenly found the strength to walk again and got completely off the couch. "i have come to speak with jack, why are you here" asked chase. just thin jack began to wake up.  
he opened his eye's just a little. "hay kelly,you done taking a shower yet" said jack stretched with his arm's out. "chase, what are you doing here" asked jack "i have come to speak with  
you, spicer" said chase. "what's rong" jack asked. "you know what, don't act dumb" said chase in a firm tone. "jack what is he talking about" said the girl as she walked next to jack.  
"who are you by the way" asked chase. "oh her this is kelly she's my girlfriend" said jack. for some reason chase felt a strong kind of pain in his chest, it was something he hadn't felt  
in so many year's since the day hannibal roy bean gave him that soup that made him evil and this only confused chase more.

"jack we must speak at once" said chase grabbing jack by the arm and dragging him out side. "hay i was doing something in there" said jack. "i know that your playing with black magic and that you  
have put a spell on me, i do not know what it is but i demand that what you did you undo" said chase angry. "what!, i don't even know what your talking about" said jack.  
chase grabbed jack by the his shirt "don't you try to fool me spicer, for it may cost you your life" said chase. "i-i realy don't know what your talking about" said jack frightened.  
chase looked him in the eye. chase saw no hint of lieing, "so it wasn't spicer"chase thought. "just thin a car pulled up in jack's drive way"hay jack what's up man...is everything ok" said a young boy  
getting out of the car ."y-yes james" said jack lieing for chase. james was jack's only friend. they became friend's about a week ago. they both got picked on and they both were goth you do the math. "oh ok so who's this guy he dosn't look like he'd normaly hang with our crowd" asked james. "oh this is chase young" said jack "oh ya dude jack talk's about you all the time, your his hero  
right" said james. chase felt a little less angry all of a sudden, and put jack down. "ok spicer, i believe you" said chase as he started to leave jack's yard. "hay man where you going" said james talking to chase "no where that concerns you" chase said back to jame's with out looking at him.

jack just stood there confused. "hay man what was that all about" asked james. "i don't know" said jack.

chase sat there in his throne even more confused than he was before. "i don't understand, so it's not magic, what is it," said chase thinking really hard this really confused him he knew almost anything, he had a answer for everything but this time he had nothing."it seems so familiar and yet so unfamiliar" said chase angry. "and how did jack end up with such a infuriating girl, and why would he rather be with her than with me out getting wu, and why do i care so much" said chase in anger.

chase stayed up all for the next three night's he couldn't sleep, he thought about what jack told him /oh her this is kelly she's my girlfriend/ he couldn't get it out of his head, and he didn't know why but when jack told  
him that he felt betrayed by jack and an extreme hatred for that girl kelly, and he was questioning why he felt like touching jack when he was on top of him and even though he didn't think of that at the time he did fell like doing that, a image of jack popped into his head the one of jack on the couch. and the tingles came back only this time they went from his head down to his wast," what is this, why can't  
i figure it out" said chase just then chase sensed a shen gong wu. he got up and got ready to leave he didn't even bother waiting on wuya. he just went on a head. kimiko,dojo,clay raimundo, and omi  
stopped at what looked like a mountain with hot spring's on it. they landed "wow this place is amazing" said raimundo. "you said it best rai" said clay. dojo then transformed it to his smaller self.

"come on kid's let's get going" said he headed to what looked like a beautiful lake. chase was on the other side. "chase young" said omi looking at chase."hello omi" said chase calmly but omi noticed that something was off about chase , he wasn't smiling at him evily and wuya, jack or anyone els wasn't with him. they both spotted the shen gong wu, "the lace of happiness" said kimiko  
and chase and omi began to jump from rock to rock up to the shen gong wu. when chase stopped in mid air and started falling. omi saw this and quickly reacted "CHASE" he said and tried to grad chase but even though  
omi was a bit older now he still wasn't much taller than when was year's ago and omi, fell along with him

"AAAAA!" yelled omi. "LITTLE BUDDY!" yelled clay "OMI!" yelled kimiko and rai.  
dojo quickly changed into a his big form and caught both chase and omi in his hand's and he then swirled down to land returning back into his small size. omi looked at him self "oh thank goodness  
i am ok" said omi. "is he sleeping?" asked kimiko pointing to chase. and yes chase was sleeping and breathing slowly "what do we do" asked raimundo. "we can't just leave him here" said clay  
"we must take him back to the temple and care for him until he awake's" said omi. "umm omi that doesn't sound like a good idea" said raimundo. "im ganna have to agree with rai on this one" said clay  
"ya omi no offence, he also tried to eat me year's back and that, just doesn't settle well with me" said dojo"but we are xiaolin warrior's it is our responsibility to help those in need friend or foe" said omi. "ya i remember saying something very similar a couple year's back when jack spicer asked to stay with us  
and look how wonderful that turned out" said kimiko. "also chase is way stronger than jack he can take me. you, kimiko, and clay all on with out getting a scratch on him" said raimundo.  
"yes i know but he seem's off and weaker than usual" said omi. "please" added omi. raimundo sigh "fine" said raimundo "raimundo" said kimiko. "look i already know how this is going to end up anyway, might as well give in" said raimundo dojo kimiko and clay all let out sigh's, "ok kid but your explaining this to master fung" said dojo. "yes i will gladly thank you my friends" said omi smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

im doing chase x jack fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi

jack thought about what chase had said the other night while he was at his house and so he thought he might go see him. jack knocked on the huge gray rock chase called a door. he waited to be let  
in but no one answered "hello chase!" jack yelled. "well that's weird" said jack, then jack got out of his flying fan's and lifted off.

chase woke up and he opened his eye's he looked around him for a sec and then he knew where he was "how did i get here" chase asked him self getting up. he walked through the place were he once  
was long long, ago. he walked by a room and saw kimiko on her video game playing something. she took notice of someone standing in front of her and looked up "chase young ,your awake" she said surprized  
"yes it would seem so dragon of fier" he said. just then master fung was walking around the corner "i see you have finally woke up" said master fung with out smiling. "hi fung" said chase crossing his arms and not smiling back.  
"chase, it's been a while " said master fung. "would you care to tell me what im doing back here in this disgrace of a temple" asked chase. "omi brought you here, after you passed out" said master fung  
kimiko could feel the tension in the room "sooo yaaa, im just ganna play this some where else". said kimiko getting up and walking past chase. "if your alright now, leave my temple" said master fung as he was about to walk past chase when chase spoke"hay fung" said chase calmly. "i know this is crossing the line but can i talk to you" said chase. this took even master fung by surprize. but he didn't show it "what for" asked master fung. "it's something that has been on my mind for a while" said chase to master fung, master fung sat down on the floor "sit" he said to chase and chase did. "so what do you want to talk about" asked  
master fung. "i have to ask, is it possible for the evil in the soup made by hannibal roy bean to wear off" asked chase. master fung was very surprised by this as well as why was chase young, the powerful,  
evil over lord asking this question. but again he didn't show it.

"i do not know chase, if you truly want that answer you will have to ask hannibal roy bean himself " said master fung. chase got up"i will be leaving now" said chace and just as he was about to leave the room chase said "thank you, fung" and left down the hall way. chase walked out of the temple door's omi,clay,raimundo where training and kimiko was still playing on her game they all kinda stopped and looked at chase. chase tilted his head to the side, with his back facing omi, and the other's. "thank you raimundo,clay, kimiko and most of all you omi but know that when i see you and your friend's again i won't hesitate to destroy you" said chase then he left the temple ground's

chase came upon his house "i must know if my evil power can wearing off, if so, that would explain everything that's been going on" said chase going into his place but he still couldn't sleep even though  
he tried to. the next morning chase woke up "i have to find hannibal roy bean " and so chase did in a bar just out side dinver "so what bring's you here chase young, thought you'd have better thing's to do than tussle with me" said bean  
to chase smiling evily. "i have come here to ask you something" said chase. "what do you want to know" asked hannibal. "is it possible for the evil power's in that soup you gave me so  
many year's ago to wear off" asked chase. hannible laughed. "no never why, don't tell me the great chase young has had a change of heart" said hannible smiling. "don't be foolish, i just wanted to know the answer to this question" said chase. "then why do you wanna know. i have to say i find it very interesting that a person like you would be asking me a question like this" said hannibal. "can you make  
me another bowl of soup" said chase, maybe if i get him to make me another one, then these what ever they are will go away " thought chase. but hannibal just gave chase a strange look "why do you want me to  
make you another bowl of soup, your already evil and powerful, plus another batch won't change anything you'll still be as powerful and evil as you are now" said hannibal.

" becouse, i think it will help me" said chase."oh and why would you the great chase young need help" said  
hannibal "just please hannibal, i will do anything you ask of me" said chase camly but at the same time you could tell he was getting frustrated. this took hannibal by surprise why would chase young ask him of all people, pluss chase was begging him to do this hannibal just eye balled chase and took some time thinking "ok but on the next showdown you side with me " said hannibal  
"deal" said chase and two day's later hannibal remade the soup and gave it to chase

"this should do it" chase said to him self. and drank the soup. "ok you know the deal" said hannibal.  
"yes i know let's just get this over with" said chase. him and hannibal left for the new shen gong wu that revealed it's self. jack and wuya along with kelly and james were riding in jack's hover car  
"why did you bring these people along" asked wuya. "you know we can hear you" said james "because james is my friend, and kelly's my girlfriend, plus i tried knocking on chase's door  
and he wasn't home, so i'm bringing my own little party" said jack. "the fact that you have a friend and even bigger a girlfriend puzzle's me, and now that you bring it up i haven't seen chase in three weeks  
wonder what he's been up to" said wuya.

dojo omi came to a large open field. the shen gong wu was sitting at the top. "i'll get it" said kimiko as she jumped her way all the up to the top and grabbed it but waiting for her was chase young and she saw  
hannibal behind him. "well fancy seeing you here" said hannibal. "chase young and hannibal?" said kimiko"is that hannibal roy bean and chase young" asked dojo from down below."ya it look's like " said raimundo "why are you working with hannibal" kimiko asked. "look kimiko i have no time for this, just name your game and let's get this over with" said chase. "ok chase, first one to reach the wu before the time run's out win's" said kimiko. "xiaolin showdown " and once again added "gong ye tempai" said chase and kimiko at the same time.. just then jack pulled up.

"great im late" he said. as he got out of the hover car,oh well at least chase is here " said jack  
"ya but i don't think he's alone look up there that's hannibal" said wuya. chase was winning the showdown by a land slid and he was just seconds away from reaching the wu.  
"well jack this dose look kind of exciting" said jack's girlfriend giving him a kiss."hay is that spicer kissing a girl" said raimundo out loud. "ya look's like" said clay. chase was about to grab the shen  
gong wu when he heard the raimundo's and clay conversation.

he looked over and their jack was kissing kelly. chase became enraged and acted with out thinking he left the wu and ran down the hill  
he changed into his lizard monster form and jumped on kelly pushing jack to the side. he raised his claws as if he was about to slice her. kelly screamed scared. then chase stopped. and chase got up off  
her and he looked back at the show down kimiko had won. but kimiko along with clay,omi,raimundo,dojo and hannibal were looking at him strangely. chase looked at jack who was giveing him a look that said  
what's rong with you. chase grabbed jack by his trench coat and this time chase yelled

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" this took every one by shock because even when chase did get angry he never yelled  
out of all the good guy's and evil guy's he was the one who alway's keep his cool, and remain calm but not this time."ch-chase i don't know what your talking about" said jack. chase through jack so hard  
up against a tree he coughed a very small amount of blood out of his mouth. "THAT'S A LIE,SPICER!" yelled chase. "chase p-please your hurting me" said jack. "chase calm down" said wuya but he wasn't listening.  
just then omi kicked chase away from jack and chase flew through the air and into a rock. "chase young, what has gotten into you, " said omi. "GET OUT OF THE WAY OMI THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" yelled chase omi was a bit frightened because chase never yelled at him before "i-i can not even though jack spicer is our enemy i can not allow you to hurt him" said omi  
chase started walking to omi,kimiko clay and raimundo tried to stop him but chase just dogged there attack's and chase grabbed kimiko's leg and through her into raimundo which in turn knocked clay over.  
omi still standing in front of jack went at chase but because chase and omi where so evenly matched in their skill's they couldn't land a blow on each other. until chase did finally landed a blow and omi went flying into hannibal. jack backing up not knowing what to do. chase picked up the tree from it's root's and through it at jack. but jack managed to duck and the tree missed him "IS IT MAGIC, SPICER" yelled chase and jack pleaded  
"i-i don't know, chase please i don't even know what your""DON'T GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE, NO MATTER WHAT I DO I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU, WHEN I GET NEAR YOU MY KNEE'S GET  
WEAK, AND I FELL TINGLES GO FROM MY HEAD DOWN TO MY WAST, AND WHEN IM ON TOP OF YOU ALL I WANT TO DO IS TOUCH YOU,AND FOR SOME REASON I FIND MY SELF CAREING ABOUT WERE  
YOU ARE ALL THE TIME, AND I CAN'T STAND TO SEE THAT GIRL TOUCHING YOU , AND I CAN'T SLEEP, WHY,WHAT IS THIS CURSE YOU HAVE GIVIN, ME I MUST KNOW" yelled chase grabbing by his shirt that was under his trench coat "do you mean love dude" said james  
" YES EXACTLY, IT'S ALMOST AS IF I WERE IN LOVE WITH YOU" chase yelled but thin stopped and his eye's grew wide in realization then chase, the powerful great  
legend fell to his knee's bringing jack with him chase, loosened his grip and leaned his head on jacks shoulder and started slowly returning to his human form until he was completely human. "no that can't be right, me in love with spicer" chase whispered to him self jack looked down at chase completely surprised, and no one said anything for ten minutes they just stood there in disbelief "chase" said jack leaning up but chase fell back in his arm's. chase was sleeping softly not making any noise just breathing up and down peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

im doing chase x jack fanfic  
xiaolin showdown  
kimiko tohomiko,raimundo pedrosa,omi,clay bailey,dojo,master fung,  
chase young,wuya,katnappe,golden tiger claws,wings of tinabi,eye of dashi

jack, wuya,hannibal roy bean, raimundo,clay,dojo,james,kelly,and omi were sitting out side of the xiaolin temple once again, and omi as if by some miracle talked master fung into letting chase stay at their place again and letting jack and hannible on the temple ground but he didn't tell master fung what all had happened he didn't know how to, so master fung made the choice of digging into it him self."soo any one know any good show's on tv's these day's " said dojo trying to get some one to talk. no one answered just then master fung walked out side"so hannible, jack if you do not mind me asking why are you two  
staying with chase" he asked."i told you master fung " said omi. "yes i know but i feel you are not telling me whole situation" said master fung and omi just put head down

"well you see" said hannibal not knowing how to say it either. "well it's" hannible said again but didn't finish saying it. "dude just say it, ok old guy see chase is ln love with my buddy jack right and were all  
like woo dude no way, and jack's all surprised" master fung took a look of confusion on his face. "what and did you just call me old guy" asked master fung,every one just became even more uncomfortable. "ok ,it's master fung right" asked kelly  
"yes that is my name" said master fung . "chase is in love with jack here and i think chase was confused or something and said it out loud by mistake also, why he passed out because he can sleep because of jack" said kelly. "oh" said master fung surprised and this time you could see it all over his face. "ya soo jack do you like him back" asked james "WHAT! NO" yelled jack "well it would explain why you broke up  
with me after his little fit" said kelly.

"well i mean " said jack before he was interrupted "dude it's cool if you swing that way,do you know their are some animals that have homo sexual  
behaviors like, lion's,butterfly's and goat's" said james "every one just looked at the james "who are you again" asked clay "oh ya,xiaolin monk's, roy bean meet james and kelly,james and kelly meet xiaolin loser's and roy bean " said jack "ho so these are the people you talk about all the time" asked james "ya" said jack then their was a pause "are you sure you don't like him because jack it would also explain why you never tried to get to second base with me when we were making out on your couch" said kelly. jack stood up and looked at both kelly and james, "OH MY GOD,can we not have this talk in front of  
all my arch enemy's" said jack.

chase woke up and realized he was in the temple again, "was it all a dream," he told him self he stood up and headed for the temple door. "i must leave now" said chase to him self "well jack it's good to get it all out in the open " said james, "ya and no offence jack but you kinda talk about the guy all the time and kinda you worship the ground he walk's on" said kelly. kimiko,omi,raimundo, clay, wuya,hannibal,dojo and master fung  
just watched jack and his friend's go back and forth.

"ya and you did tell me one time that you did admirer him" said james. just then chase opened the temple door's and walked out. every one noticed but  
jack "ya ok i do admirer chase and i do admit i've had some thought's about kissing him but doesn't every one have those though's from time to time i mean he's smooth with his word's , and he's a good looking guy,i thought that normal, or i don't know" said jack. james smiled looking at chase "wow perfect timeing dude" james added. jack turned around and jack felt like his heart was going to fall through his chest. chase didn't say anything, chase just kinda backed up against the door's not making eye contact with anyone, and looking off to the side, with an angry look on his face. "hello, chase" said  
master fung looking to the ground. "hi fung" said chase calmly.

"so today's been a real hassle hu" said wuya. jack just turned around and started fast walking to his hover car. "oh no ya don't" said kelly "james"she added "im on it" said james as they both ran up to jack and pulled him back to were chase and everyone else was. jack was struggling but it was no use. "james, kelly if you don't let me go i will never bring on anther trip ever again" said jack. they drug right in front of chase. "you know chase im ok with you and jack, he broke up with me after he heard what you said,  
and here's a little tip for ya the most sensitive spot on his body is his peni-""KELLY!" yelled jack turning red. "what there's their's no children here" said kelly.

"wow some friends you got their jack" said wuya. "shut up, wuya" said jack "well i think it's time we go inside" said james grabbing chase and jack by the hand and dragging them inside the temple. he  
came into a room "well im ganna leave you two alone" said james closing the door. "so jack spicer, how are you" said chase "well you only tried to kill me and confessed to me that you loved me so, confused" said jack. "i am sorry for that, as it turns out i don't find you as repulsive, as i used to, i was not aware of what i was feeling and i got a bit angry" said chase "a bit angry, chase you through a tree at me" said jack  
"yes well you still infuriate me" said chase. "well if were done here im leaving" said jack about to head out the door. "wait, spicer" said chase calmly but in a kinda nervous tone. "what" said jack not smiling. "did you mean everything you said out there" asked chase.

"ya i did, why" said jack. "nothing, just wanted to know" said chase looking at jack. then jack left the room.  
jack came to the out side and started walking to his hover car "come on you two" said jack talking to kelly and james. suddenly chase came out and said "hay spicer" jack looked back. and chase slowly walked up to jack. then he grabbed jack by the wast and kissed him in front of omi,clay,dojo,hannible,raimundo, kimiko,wuya, master fung, kelly and james they all stood there dumb stuck. except  
kelly and jame's who seemed to be proud of them self's and happy for jack. "be at my domain tomorrow at 1:00 pm, don't be late spicer" said chase. "o-ok" jack said finally letting out a small smile,  
jack fell over his own feet about three time's heading to his car. chase just let out a sigh "and im attracted to that" said chase to him self but loud enough to were every body heard him. "well im gone" said hannible as he headed over to the xiaolin gate.

"well better go catch jack before he take's off with out me" said wuya but than stopped and looked at chase "you know i alway's wondered why you never took an interest in me, i would have never thought it was because you liked men but hay jack dose need some one to keep him in check in his life and if your not with me i guess why not be with the little pest" said wuya continuing to jack's car "see you guy's later "said kelly. "ya it was nice meeting you guy" said james. "you know you and jack make a cute couple" said kimiko which caught every one off grad including chase then she got up and went in side the temple. "ya i guess you guy's do have a lot in common, you both are evil and you both get in our way" said raimundo smiling going in the temple along with kimiko. " it's still a lil fishy to me, but hay if the roster like's the hin why not let it happen" said clay as he then went in to the temple. "chase i hope you are very happy with jack" said omi smiling,fallowing the other's in side. " chase just kinda stood there surprised. "this is something i did not expect to ever happen. but i do wish you the best" said master fung "now leave my ground's" added master fung. "you know fung, you and those kid's are not so bad when your not a bother or a nuisance" said chase as he walked out the temple gate maser fung didn't show it until chase left but he let out a smile.

it was the next day and jack came just at the time chase set. he knocked as always. and the door opened as it always did. jack walked in "hi chase" said jack smiling. "hi jack" said chase looking down still not smiling "so jack if you will, follow me" chase added.  
and jack did. "they came into chase's room when jack walked in he noticed that chase had a TV and a bowl of pop corn was sitting on the bed. "when did you get the TV" asked jack. "i stole it yesterday " said chase sitting down on the bed. "why, i thought you hated technology " asked jack. "i do but you like to watch it" said chase blushing with a angry look on his face staring at the ground, jack just smiled. and sat down beside chase.  
and chase seemed tense. "you don't know a thing about love do you" said jack. "no, i do not understand it" said chase lieing back on his bed. jack took chase's arms and warped them around his self and putting his head on jack's shoulder. chase was surprised

by this but he didn't stop it he just let jack lay there. and once jack wasn't looking chase let out a soft smile.

end:


End file.
